


Next to Godliness (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Snape有N多理由不洗澡</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to Godliness (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next to Godliness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/39217) by Beth H. 



> Title: Next to Godliness   
> Author: Beth H. （http://beth-h.mrks.org ）  
> Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom：Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
> Rating：PG  
> Genre: Humor  
> Date：April 2006  
> Disclaimer: the characters in these stories do not (repeat: do not) belong to me.

 

**有时候**

 

 

Title:Next to Godliness

Author: Beth H. （[http://beth-h.mrks.org](http://beth-h.mrks.org/) ）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating：PG

Genre: Humor

Date：April 2006

Disclaimer: the characters in these stories do not (repeat: do _not_ ) belong to me.

 

A/N：

_Written for HP Shortfics, with a prompt of "Snape and Water."_

 

Summary：

Snape has many excuses for not washing

 

原文地址：

<http://beth-h.mrks.org/HP_Fiction/NextTo.html>

 

 

授权：

 

 

Dear Doris,

 

I am very flattered that you are interested in translating some of my stories (especially the Snape/Lupin ones), and I am happy to give you my permission.

 

*I think the only one of my stories that was (officially) translated into Chinese was "The Second Time Around" (a Snape/Harry story)

 

When you finish a story, please let me know and send me the link, so that I can link to your site from my website (and my livejournal). I would also ask that you include my name and a link to my website on your translations. And...do you have a livejournal account? If so, I'd love to see your journal.

 

Once again, thank you for the very flattering request. I look forward to seeing the finished product, even though I won't be able to read it. *g*

 

Take care,

 

   Beth H

 

 

 

摘要：

Snape有N多理由不洗澡

 

 

 

=== Next to Godliness 有时候===

 

 

 

“你胡说！”

 

Severus瞪了一眼并排坐在沙发上的男人。

 

“我才没，”他赌气道，“有什么理由能让我在这种鸡毛蒜皮上撒谎？”

 

“但…牢不可破誓言（Unbreakable Vow）啊，Severus？这也太……”

 

“蠢？这就是你要说的么，Remus？”

 

“呃，倒不是，”褐发男人一把拍掉偷偷摸摸钻进自己大腿下面的修长手指。“我刚刚 _在_ 想，那有点儿过激了。”

 

“她笑话我。”Severus鼓起嘴。

 

“是啊，没错，”Remus语速很慢，“但立下那种誓言，你永远都不能再洗澡了啊，就为了一个莫名其妙的女人……”

 

“固你基勒举哏。”（Itwsn'tonwmn）

 

“啥？”

 

“我说，不止一个女人。你突然耳背了么。”

 

Severus看上去头发都要竖起来了，Remus只能拼命咬着腮帮子忍住笑。

 

“那么……第二个女人在浴室里取笑过你以后，你立下了牢不可破誓言，说不再洗澡了？”

 

“错！那誓言是第一个女人之后我立下的，我……我早就告诉过你了，Lupin！”

 

Remus安抚般握住他的手。

 

“真抱歉，Severus。你说到哪儿了？”

 

“我说，我立下那个不再淋浴的牢不可破誓言是在……第一次事件以后。可第二个女人……”

 

Remus探身过去，仰起脸。“继续。”

 

Severus瞅瞅狼人温柔握住自己的那双手，“我……我立了另一个牢不可破誓言。”

 

Remus难以置信地瞪大眼睛。“你这辈子究竟他妈的立过多少誓？”

 

Severus板起脸，“如果要叫我白痴的话，你他妈很幸运的要排队了。”

 

“我不是……好罢，我错了。那么第二个牢不可破誓言是什么？”

 

Severus沉默了足足一分钟，然后小声嘟囔。“我发誓我不再踏进浴缸。”

 

“啥？”

 

“都怪粉色的泡泡浴！哦，你不会明白的。”

 

Severus仰面向后倒进柔软的靠垫，随手抓过一个枕头捂上脸，可惜Remus用力把枕头揪走了。

 

“我正在努力，Severus。好了，”他叹一口气，“淋浴和浴缸都划掉。那么……湖呢？天气不错，太阳也出来了，还有……”

 

“没戏。”

 

“这就是你想说的？”

 

“巨乌贼。”

 

“关他什么事儿。”Remus问道，心想没准拔牙都不用这么困难。

 

“他暗恋我。”

 

Remus摇摇头，“好吧，那……假如我们就在浅水呢？”

 

Severus又瞪了他一眼。

 

“算了，湖也划掉。河怎么样？”

 

Severus看上去吓得够呛，Remus轻轻拍了拍黑发男人的大腿安慰他。很明显，只要水能流动就不行。“也罢，不要河。海绵擦身？”

 

“我…对海绵过敏。”

 

Remus皱眉。见鬼的哪有人对海绵这东西过敏？“于是说…你想怎么样，Severus？你告诉过我，Poppy勒令你到下个月都不能再用清洁咒（cleaning spells）了，否则……”

 

“总会有……哦，没什么。”

 

“不对，那是什么，Severus？”

 

“你不会答应的。”

 

“你明白我愿意为你做任何事，帮你解决问题。”Remus严肃地盯着倚在身边的黑发男人。“你不知道我有多在乎你么？”

 

Severus重重叹气，“舌头。”

 

“啥？”

 

“超级简单，”Severus这次口齿伶俐。“舔干净似乎是唯一的选择了，不过鉴于你那么洁癖……”

 

“不，我当然不会！”Remus愤然高声。

 

“别在意，”Severus轻松地说，“不过就是一个月而已。”

 

“想都甭想。”Remus把Severus从沙发上拽起来，推着他直奔卧室。“进去老老实实脱衣服。我和舌头一起，待会儿见。”

 

“罢了罢了就依你。”Severus一路怨声载道…

 

…但是当他进入卧室，躲开了Remus的视线，黑发男人用力挤挤眼睛。海绵过敏？绝不踏入浴缸的牢不可破誓言？怎么可能有人相信这种鬼扯？

 

没错，他会告诉亲爱的Remus一切都是玩笑…当然，等尝到了他的舌头以后。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/3/30


End file.
